The red haired prince and the teal haired princess
by seijuro407
Summary: Teiko middle school is having a school play. Let see if this school play is a success, but maybe not. especially if the generation of miracles are the main characters. Fem!Kuroko!. Rated T just to be safe. Akakuro pairing, two-shots.
1. Chapter 1

**Errr, sorry for making another story? I just can't get this idea out of my goddamn head. I'm really sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KnB. If i did, You'll see Midorima without his glasses on! And Akashi? You'll see him topless XD (Pervert mode: Activated :3)**

**Note: Fem!Kuroko, Akakuro pairing! Yeah~! Wrong grammars, typo errors. Tetsuya - Tetsumi. Tetsumi is their manager here, and also momoi. You'll find it boring at first, but i promise that you'll enjoy it! Two-shots only~! This chapter is about the preparation, next will be the play itself.**

**Please enjoy my readers~!**

**~o~O~o~**

**Chapter 1: The school play preparation.**

"That's all for today, class dismissed." their math teacher announced.

"Announcement: All of first string players of basketball club is excused to their next subject. Please proceed to the gym. Thank you very much." a voice via telecom said.

"Huh why? Is there something wrong?" aomine wondered.

"Maybe coach needs us in the gym." kise suggested

"Hmph. Good thing our next subject is homeroom." midorima said as he pushed up his glasses

"Let's get going." akashi ordered to all of them.

All of them complied. But before they leave the room all of them waved good bye to Tetsumi Kuroko and Momoi Satsuki.

Their Homeroom teacher entered the room, and announced some shocking news.

"Everybody settle down please." their female teacher in homeroom said "I have a good news for everyone~!" she said cheerfully to everyone inside the classroom. "Teiko's principal thought that it would be great if our school will have a school play!"

"EH!?" a collective gasped are heard.

Their teacher smirk at her students reaction "Yep that's right! I already planned everything~! Our play will be...Sleeping beauty!"

"My decision is final! Now its time to pick a princess! And a prince! Any suggestions?" their teacher asked. A teen with brown haired raised his hand.

"Yes?" the teacher asked, as the student stand up to voice out his suggestion to the whole class.

"I want Momoi-san to be the princess!" he said. Momoi just looked at the teen. Momoi immediately object the idea.

"I don't want to!" momoi said as she stand up.

"And why is that?" the teacher asked

"Because i don't want to" she replied stubbornly.

The teacher can't push someone if they don't like, so she just sigh in defeat "So anymore suggestion?"

Momoi raised her hand and didn't wait for the teacher to call her, instead he voice out her suggestion "Tetsumi-chan is the one who can fit the role perfectly!"

Everyone in the room including the teacher looked at Kuroko. And poof! All of them gasped in realization.

"Yeah that's right Kuroko-san can be the princess!" "She's already beautiful without make-up!" "She's perfect for the role!" everyone in the room said.

Kuroko was about to protest but the teacher stop her from doing so "Kuroko-chan will be the princess and that's final! If you agree, i'll treat you two weeks worth of vanilla milkshake after school~!" Their teacher offered. Kuroko didn't even bother to protest when she heard the word 'vanilla milkshake'

"Now who will be the prince~?" the teacher said playfully.

A girl with blond haired raised her hand. "Why don't we let Kuroko-san pick her prince?" she suggest

"Good idea! Kuroko-san pick your prince, now!" the teacher ordered

"Um, Can i just tell you later...?" kuroko asked, because a certain red haired teen is not inside the classroom at the moment.

"Fine! But make sure to pick one~! Class dismissed. Go take your lunch now~." and their teacher left the room. And so does the students

-o-Lunch time-o-

Momoi and Tetsumi is on their way towards the school gym. Kuroko decided to confront satsuki

"Momoi-san, why didn't you agree to be the princess? Your more fitted to be the princess that me." kuroko asked the pink haired teen beside her

"Hm~ Because i don't want to~" the pink haired teen simply said

"You already said that a little while ago."

"And i'm ready to say it more if you keep on asking me the same question~"

Kuroko just sigh in defeat. Sometimes you'll find it weird to talk to her.

Upon arriving at the school gym they saw a group of different colored hair. They approach the group.

"Ugh! I wish we just stayed at our classroom!" aomine grumbled

"I'm so tired!" kise whined

"I ran of snacks~" murasakibara said

"Hmph, i wish i just didn't come here. Such a waste of my time." midorima said.

"Atsushi don't eat any snacks, its already lunch."

"Hi guys~!" a certain pink haired called out.

"Hello minna, what happened here?" a certain teal-haired asked

"You don't want to know, tetsu." aomine said

"We need to stay here for a little more longer, is it okay for the two of you to wait?" midorima asked. The two girls nodded in unison.

"So what happened in homeroom~?" kise asked cheerfully

"Oh that? Our sh-" kuroko was cut off by momoi satsuki, by putting her hands in her mouth.

"Tetsumi-chan can you go and reserve the rooftop for us?" momoi asked nicely

" But, are yo-" kuroko was cut of again

"No, no! Just go and reserve the rooftop for us, maybe some students will go their, right? And we can't afford that~! Don't worry i'll be right there just give me a minuet, is that alright!?"

Kuroko looked at the pink haired with her blank stare "Okay. I'll be going ahead now." she said as he walks toward the gym door.

When momoi saw that kuroko is gone, he went to check if there's anyone besides the generation of miracles are present in the gym.

"Oi satsuki what is happening?" aomine asked in confusion.

Satsuki has a playful smirk decorating her face. "You see, our school will have a school play~"

"And so?" aomine started

"Our class will be playing Sleeping beauty" she continued

"And then?" kise asked

Momoi facepalmed at kise and aomine's slowness "Ugh! Tetsumi-chan will be the princess~! And... She will be the one who will pick her prince for the play~"

"REALLY?!" Aomine and kise shouted in unison

Midorima coughed, Murasakibara dropped his snacks. And akashi? He is nowhere to be found.

"Well that's all~ I'll be going ahead! Bye bye~!" and with that she left the gym.

'I'll make Tetsu pick me!' aomine thought with a determine look on his face.

'Kurokocchi! I'm the only one who is fitted for the role~!' kise thought playfully

'Hmph. Not that i care about the role, but the school play will be next week...oha-asa said that i should spend alot of time with an Aquarius.'

'I want to see kuro-chin dressed like a princess! I bet she'll looked like a cotton candy~!'

-0-0-0-0-

"Hi tetsumi." a certain red haired teen called out

"Akashi-kun? I thought that your still in the gym?"

"Shintaro and the rest can do that on their own." akashi explained to the teal-haired

"Akashi-kun can i asked you something?"

Akashi smirked, he exactly know what would kuroko ask him "If your going to ask me about being your prince for the play, May answer is a yes. We'll be the most perfect couple." akashi said as he walked to where is kuroko standing.

Kuroko blushed at the statement, she just hoped that the red haired didn't notice the blush. Unfortunately, akashi saw the blushed "How did you know that i'll ask you that?"

"I know everything, my precious princess." he said as he brush the soft teal hair with his hands.

Midorima, Kise, Aomine, Murasakibara, And Momoi heard the two of them. The four teen curse their captain under their breath.

-o-o-o-Time skip-o-o-o-

-The next day-

"Okay! So kuroko-chan will play the role as the princess, while akashi-san will play the role as the prince!" their homeroom teacher said

"I knew it!" "Oh~! The two of them are perfect~!" "Good choice of prince!" a several comments was heard

"We also need some queen, king, the 3 fairies, evil witch, and the prince's father! But to make it more interesting, We will do it by picking up some pieces of paper from this jar" the teacher said. A collective gulp was heard. "The rule is, i'll not accept any objection!"

"So our king will be..." she unfold the folded paper and read the name written on it "Aomine Daiki."

"Pfft! Hahahaha Aominecchi king? LAME!" kise said outloud

"Shut up blondie!"

The teacher paid no attention to them "Our queen will be...Momoi Satsuki."

"Well, momoi is fitted for the role...but aomine will be your partner" midorima said

"Ewww!" Momoi said

"As if i want to be partnered up with an ugly like you!"

"The evil witch would be...Kise ryouta?!" their teacher gasped

"HAHAHA! Perfect role for Kise!" Aomine laugh out his ass.

"No way!" Kise protest

"Uh-uh sorry kise-san, rules are rules."

Kise curse something under his breath

"I know, I know that the evil witch and the dragon are the same person but, 'll make it into two person, alright? So the dragon will be...Murasakibara Atsushi."

"Good luck akashicchi in defeating the dragon."

Akashi smirk. The fight with the dragon will be easy as pie.

"The father of the prince will be...Midorima Shintaro."

"Hmph, atleast my role isn't shameful like a certain idiot blond right beside me."

"Shut up midorimacchi!"

"The 3 fairies will be...Ayumi (red) Sakura (blue) Hino (Green)." **(A/N: That's an OC but don't worry, all of my oc will be just a side characters)**

After the teacher announced the main characters, she assigned the rest of the students to help set up. And she gave them the script so they can practice.

O-o-Lunch Time-O-o

"Ugh! I hate this script!" aomine protest "Can i just rip it of?!"

"No daiki."

"Aominecchi should be thankful! Atleast your not the witch! AN UGLY WITCH! For heaven sake!" kise whine as he threw his hands up in the air out of frustration.

"What's the matter about it anyway?" aomine huff "And besides, Your ugly."

"I'm not! How can i be ugly when i'm a model?! Brain aominecchi, brain."

"Shut up, asshole!"

"Both of you shut it." akashi's strong command, shut the two of them.

"Aka-chin is so lucky~!" murasakibara stated

"Indeed i am Atsushi."

"Why do i have to be your father akashi? Of all things." midorima sigh as he pushed his glasses up

"I don't know my dear father. Would you like me to ask our teacher about it, Father." Akashi said with a very sarcastic tone.

Midorima went to the flow "Of course my child. Because i am your father you need to obey my command, my child. " he replied with full of sarcasm in his voice.

"Are you saying something Father? I need to obey your command? Did i heard you right?" akashi replied with a stone like voice

Midorima gulp "N-nothing."

"Good, I thought your saying something, Father." akashi smirk because he knew that he won

"Akashi-kun, about the last part of the play..." tetsumi started

"About the part that the prince should kiss the princess, so the princess will wake up from her deep slumber, what about it?" akashi asked. Although he already know what would tetsumi say.

"Yes about that, do we have to do it?" kuroko asked bluntly

Everyone choked their food.

"Well why not? It will be fun that way." akashi simply replied

Everybody (except kuroko) looked at akashi like he was an alien who invaded the whole universe.

Everyone waited for Tetsumi's answer.

"If you say so."

Everybody's (except akashi, he was busy with his smug smirk) eyes almost bludge out of its place.

"WHAT!?"

'Kurokocchi's will be eaten by akashicchi! NOOOOO!'

'Tetsu and akashi will kiss...? Fuck NO WAY!'

'Not that i care if they kiss or anything, but that was disgusting if the do that in public.'

'Lucky Aka-chin~! Maybe kuro-chin's lips is very sweet~!'

-o-o-o-o-Time Skip-o-o-o-

"Two days more until the school play! I hope that everyone is ready with their lines and roles! I'll be counting on all of you" their teacher announced the moment their done with their one hell of a practice.

"Everything is almost set. Please do your best!" their teacher encourage them

"LET'S DO OUR BEST!"

"And by the way, tomorrow will be the fitting of your costumes. That's all!"

-Basketball practice-

"I don't like my costume!" kise whined

"You haven't seen it yet, idiot!" aomine said as he smack the blond's head. Hard.

"But its a WITCH costume, an EVIL WITCH costume! So its already given that that costume looks hideous on me!" kise whined like a five years old.

"Whatever. I just hope that my costume is comfortable." aomine stated

"I'm excited to see kurokocchi dressed like a princess~! I know she will be cute!" kise said cheerfully, as he started to imagine things.

"Pervert." was the word kise heard from all of them (except akashi and kuroko)

"Ryouta, your training menu was just tripled."

"So mean~!"

"You deserve it kise-kun." a teal-haired teen agreed

"Bleh! Ki-chan is suck a pervert!" Momoi said as she stuck her tongue out.

-o-o-The Next day-o-o-

"Okay everyone gathered around!" The teacher ordered. Everyone complied to the order. "Now its time to fit your costume!" Her attention was focused on the group of guys and girls at her back. "They will assist you. Now proceed to the fitting room"

The group of girls help Momoi and Tetsumi pick and put their costume on. Momoi's gown is color gold and white with a beautiful beads around the waist. It has sleeves but its only short. Tetsumi's gown is color baby blue and white, like momoi's it has a beads around the waist but its different. Unlike momoi's, the sleeves are longer. Overall Tetsumi and momoi looked elegant with their dresses.

-Akashi and the other's-

Akashi's 'prince' costume is color white with a little touch of red and gold, he looked like a real prince that came out of a fairy tail. Aomine's 'king' costume has a dark blue cape, the main color is white but it has a touch of blue and gold.

**(A/N: I sucks at describing costume. So please just use your imagination :) and i'm not going to describe the other's costume.)**

The first one to came out of the fitting room was akashi followed by aomine.

"WOAH! Akashi you looked handsome!" aomine complimented the red haired teen

"Thank you for the compliment daiki, i should say that you look good at your costume too." akashi replied back.

Just then, the two ladies came out of the fitting room. Akashi's eyes widened as he laid an eye on tetsumi. She looked like a true princess. Simple but elegant.

"Y-you look good, Tetsumi." akashi complimented truthfully. His eyes were still glued at her.

"You too akashi-kun, you look like a real prince." tetsumi complimented the red haired teen, she blushed a little.

Their Teacher inspect their costume, her eyes sparkled upon laying an eyes on the two main character, The princess and the prince.

'they really look good together' she thought as she eyed at the prince and the princess

"Okay everybody! Tomorrow is the big day! I see that all of the costume fits perfectly. Now go home early. Rest well!"

-o-o-o-o-

**Kuroko's P.O.V**

'Akashi-kun looks so handsome at his prince costume. I'm really happy to be your princess, akashi-kun' kuroko thought happily

**-**o-o-o-o-

**Akashi's P.O.V**

'I'm really happy to see you in a princess dress, Tetsumi. Next time i'll see you dressed as my bride, someday. I swear.'

-o-o-o-o-o-

**And done! Chapter one is done~! I hope you enjoyed it! Please drop a review if i should continue it! Thank you very much for reading my story. This idea just pop out in my head, curse our school play yesterday XD I'm really sorry for making another story without finishing the others. **

**By the way, my story titled: Incident, i already updated it, just an hour or so. Chapter 10 is up~!**

**Please tell me if i should continue or not~! Maybe the next chapter will be posted tomorrow or the day after tomorrow. I really love reviews~! So make sure to drop one :)**

**I really hope that you liked it so far, the next vhapter will be the last chapter. Actually the real plan is, this story was supposed to be only one-shot. But due to my headache, it decided to cut it into two. The preparation and the main event itself. Please forgive me for any typo errors or grammar errors. Blame my headache.**

**Once again please review!**

**-seijuro407-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry with the late update :) I'm very busy these days. So uh please enjoy this chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KnB, If i did all of them (GoM) shall be topless XD I freaking mean it. **

**Note: This is not like the real sleeping beauty, some parts are edited and i turned them to A LITTLE BIT crack-ish. **

'_Narrator'_

'Characters'

**Another Note: **

**King stefan: Aomine (Father of tetsumi)**

**King hubert: Midorima (father of akashi)**

**Prince Phillip: Akashi**

**Princess aurora: Tetsumi**

**Witch (Maleficent): Kise**

**Dragon: Murasakibara**

**Queen of King stefan: (OC) **

**Last chapter I said that momoi is the queen right? I change it. Please forget about it ok? The queen is an OC. **

**Please enjoy and review~! Read the 'Omake' :)**

**~o~oOo~o~**

**-Backstage-**

Everyone except a certain prince and a princess are ready. All of them are already wearing their costume for their school play.

And a certain tanned teen is busy laughing.

"Aominecchi! I said stop laughing!" a certain blond complained.

"HAHAHAHA! T-that c-costume is the... HAHAHAHA!" he didn't even bother to finish his sentence

"I said stop laughing! What's so funny about my costume anyway?" a blond whined as he took a glance at his clothing.

"Stop it both of you. I'm getting a headache because of the two of you." A certain green haired said

"Mine-chin is so noisy~! Oi mine-chin, if kise-chin looks ugly in his costume, you look idiot on your costume~" a certain purple haired giant stated childishly

"You know murasakibaracchi, i'm glad that you helped me...but what's with the 'kise-chin looks ugly'? You can take that back."

"But i'm just saying the truth. Kise-chin looks ugly, mine-chin looks like an idiot~!"

"Oi murasakibara! You're lucky that you don't have to wear your costume because you'll be appearing at the last part!" aomine said

Murasakibara was about to answer him, but they heard a footsteps. They all turned to see their main characters for the play. Tetsumi kuroko looked stunningly beautiful, her hair was fixed which look good with the dress she was wearing (**A/N: She was still wearing a dress here, later will be the gown)**. Akashi Seijuro looks like a real prince that came out of the fairytale book, even though he's still not wearing his real costume.

"What?" the both asked in unison.

"Whaa~! Kurokocchi looks like a princess~! So beautiful!" kise said, he was the first one who reacted.

"Tetsu you look beautiful, i mean it" aomine said as he keep on staring at kuroko

"You look good kuroko" was midorima's comment.

"Kuro-chin looks yummy~ Can i eat you?" murasakibara pleaded. Everyone except akashi (Because he was busy plotting a way to kill all of them) sweatdrop.

"Attention everybody! Attention please!" their homeroom teacher said as she tried to call their attention. "Everybody is ready, the school play will start in a just a minuet. Please do your best."

"LETS DO OUR BEST!" Everyone in the backstage shouted.

-o-o-o-

_"In a far away land, long ago, lived a king and his __fair __queen. Many years had they __longed__for a child and finally their __wish__ was __granted__. A daughter was born, and they called her Aurora. Yes, they named her after the __dawn__ for she filled their lives with sunshine. Then a great holiday was proclaimed throughout the __kingdom__, so that all of high or low estate might __pay homage__ to the infant princess. And our story begins on that most __joyful__ day.__"_

-**Daiki's PoV-**

'I'm about to go out of the backstage, i'm about to go out of the backstage' aomine chant in his brain 'Damn! I'm so nervous! I forgot my lines, i'm dead! If this continues, i think i'm gonna pee in my pants!'

-**Back to narrator-**

'_The king held a party for the newborn princess. King Hubert and King Stefan wanted to reunite their kingdom, and thus they decided when their child is at the right age the two of them will have to marry each other.'_

'_Everybody is having a great time. The two fairies gave their gifts to the newborn princess. The gift of Beauty and the gift of song. The last fairy was about to give his gift for the newborn princess. But the witch named Maleficent appeared, she was very angry because she had not received a invitation, and said...'_

-Kise entered the scene-

-The audients stared to murmur-

"Is that Kise...Kise ryouta the witch?" a student murmur to another student

"Yes, i think so..."

"Kise-san is too handsome for that role!"

-Back to the play-

Kise heard the murmurs coming from the audients

'Thank you my fans~!' he thought happily

"What are you doing here you **witch!**" _King Stefan said._

'Somehow i feel like aominecchi is really calling me a witch!' kise thought "My king, I didn't got any invitation from you, why is that?" _The witch asked the king_

'Shit! I forgot my line here! Come on daiki think think! Well whatever!' aomine thought "Because an ugly witch like you shouldn't step a foot on my castle!" Aomine blurted out.

**-Backstage-**

"WHAT THE HELL!?"

"S-sensei calm down..."

"It seems like aomine-kun forgot his lines" kuroko said

"The real plan is, the king will apologize to the witch." akashi sighed "Not add fuel to the burning flame."

"That AHO! Ahomine will be dead! Aho AHO AHO!" Their teacher just keep on chanting and cursing aomine

**-Back to the stage-**

"The princess shall indeed grow in grace and beauty, beloved by all who know her. But, before the sun sets on her sixteenth birthday, she shall prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and die." _The witch cursed the princess_

_Everybody is very shocked, The queen burst out crying while hugging her one and only daughter. The witch left the castle while laughing. The king is very angry about this, while the queen is so sad about it. But, the third fairy had not given her gift yet."_

"Yes the princess shall prick her finger in the spinning wheel, But she won't die. She'll just drift into a deep slumber, a kiss from her first love shall break the spell."

_The king forbid the whole kingdom from using a spinning wheel, he ordered that all of the spinning wheel should be burnt. So it happened._

_However, The three good fairies thought that it would not stop Maleficent from her revenge. So they plan to raise the princess until she reach sixteen, when the curse is finished. The king and queen are very heart-broken because of this._

**-Sixteen years later-**

**-Somewhere in a deep forest-**

_A beautiful young lady with teal-hair is busy pick up wild berries. It was her usual routine. But she didn't know that her peaceful routine, will be change into a wonderful day._

_A prince was lost. He was lost in a deep forest, special thanks to his horse who just went wild after the horse saw a crow. He was walking, he dosen't know where is the right way out of the forest. Then something caught his attention, he saw a lady, who was struggling just to reach a berry from the tree branch _

"Hello, excuse me."_ the prince approached the peasant girl._

_The Peasant girls seems startled with the sudden appearance of someone..._

"Oh...I'm sorry if i surprised you. Do...you need any help?" _the prince asked nicely_

**-Backstage-**

"I never thought that akashicchi can act that nice!" Kise gasped as he saw the scene infront of him

"Yeah yeah. What happened to the devil?"

"Aominecchi! If akashicchi knew that you called him a devil, get ready to meet grim reaper!"

**-Back to the stage-**

'Hmm, maybe i should triple Daiki's training tomorrow' akashi thought

_The prince helped the peasant girl reach the berry from the tree. Once the berry is in his possession he handed it over to the peasant girl._

"Thank you very much for helping me." _the peasant girl said sweetly as she bowed a little_

_Their eyes meet each other's eyes. The prince stared at the peasant girl's eyes that match her hair perfectly, The peasant girl stared at the heterochromatic eyes of the prince. _

_It was indeed, Love at first sight..._

"O-oh I'm so sorry for the inconvenience i caused you." _the peasant girl said_

"No its okay... Can I have your name?"

"My...name...? I'm sorry but i can't"

_The prince frowned at the statement of the girl _"Why not?"

"I just can't. I'm really sorry. But if you want, we can meet again at my cottage this evening."

"That...would be nice"

_After that the peasant girl leave. But not after she gave directions to the prince. The Prince and the peasant girl are destined to be together._

"I'm back"

"Welcome back Aurora! Where have you been?" _the fairy asked_

"The usual place."

"You look so happy! Did something good happened?"

"I met someone in the forest while i was picking up berries. I think...I fell inlove with him." _the girl stated a smile is decorating her face_

_The fairies look at each other. They never saw the princess this happy before..._

"I'm sorry aurora but...you can't love, because you're going to marry prince Phillip"

"What?"

"You see...when you where born the king held a party, but unfortunately they forgot to give the witch an invitation to the party..." (Red fairy)

"And then...she cursed you that if you reach the age of sixteen you'll touch a spinning wheel and...die." (green fairy)

"But i haven't gave you my gift that time, i tried to make the curse much lighter, You wouldn't die...but you will fall into a deep slumber"

_After the princess heard this, she cried. She don't want to marry someone she dosen't love _

**-Back stage-**

"Tetsu is crying!" aomine shouted

"They made my Kurokocchi cried!" the blond said, but he regret it becasue a magical scissors appeared

"Shut up both of you! It's only a play." Midorima reminded them "But i got to admit this is a rare sight" he mumbled. And a magic scissors once again entered the scene

-**Back to the stage-**

_That afternoon, Prince Phillip announced to his father that he had decided to get married to a peasant girl instead of Princess Aurora, -he did not know that they were the same person._

_In the evening , Aurora arrived at the castle for the party, because she was still sad about marrying someone she don't love, the fairies left her alone to give her some space. But, Maleficent showed up and putted a spell on the princess._

_The princess started to walk towards the staircase. She just followed the light, upon reaching at the room of the tower she saw a spinning wheel. She started to reach it and her finger touched the spindle with the middle finger._

_The Three fairies entered the room shortly after she touched the spindle...they gasped when they saw the witch_

"BWAHAHAHAHA! The princess is no more!" Kise laugh and laugh.

**-Backstage-**

"I told you! Kise looks like a witch and acts like one!" aomine said as a smug smirk can be seen in his lips

"F-fine you win! Here you go!" midorima said as he handed over 10 yen to the tanned teen "Never ever challenged aomine to a bet." midorima said to himself

"Do you want your 10 yen back?" aomine asked

"Yes, i need it for today."

"One more bet! Hmmm, Murasakibara will beat the hell out of akashi! That's my guess for the later scene, how about you? If you lose you have to give me 10 yen again! If i lost...I'll pay you 20 yen! Deal or no deal?"

Midorima smirk "Fine. Murasakibara will run like a baby later if he face akashi. That's my guess."

"Let's see"

-**Back to the stage-**

"What are we going to do?" the red fairy asked the group

"lets put a spell on everyone in this castle so that when the princess wakes up from her slumber, she won't be lonely" the blue fairy suggested

**-Midorima and aomine entered the stage-**

_The two king are dizzy because of the spell, but king hubert said something before he can drift into a deep slumber_

"My...son fell...inlove with...a peasant girl...in...the forest...he told me..."

_The two kings finally drift into the deep slumber. The fairies heard what King Hubert said. They finally realized that Prince Phillip and the Guy aurora met are just the same person._

**-Somewhere in the deep forest inside a small cottage-**

_A prince entered the small cottage. He saw nothing. He was about to leave, but Maleficent appeared and tied him._

"Going somewhere prince?" _the witch asked sarcastically._

'Ryouta is good at acting i must say' akashi thought

"Let me go you **ugly **witch" _the prince spatted out _

'Why do you need to emphasize the word ugly?' kise mentally whined and he mentally cried.

"Why would I? If i let you go, you'll break the spell. Now your coming with me."

_They both disappeared. The fairies were late to save the prince, but they have an idea where the prince is...at the witch castle._

_-_**Witch castle-**

**-Dungeon-**

_The prince is angry at the witch, but he couldn't do anything about it. Then the fairies appeared. They Helped the prince escape and they handed him his swo- scissors and a shield._

_On the way to the castle, the crow saw them and flew back to Maleficent. _

"How dare you escape?! I shall punish you for your act!"_ then the witch turned into a giant dragon. _If someone normal, they would have fainted, but akashi is akashi. Facing a Murasakibara is nothing. Even the fairies are afraid of murasakibara.

"y-you shall defeat maleficent in order to save her!"

Akashi smirk, he already know how to handle this.

_The prince took out his swo- what is that?!_ The narrator shouted over the mic.

**o-Author-o**

Instead of a sword...Akashi took out a Mauibo. But not just any ordinary Mauibo, its the limited edition Mauibo that murasakibara really wants. Murasakibara started to drool. Akashi smirk.

"You want this right?" akashi playful asked. He's holding the mauibo while swaying it

"Yes! Yes! I want that!" Murasakibara said like a 5 years old kid

"Then come and get it." akashi challenged. He saw his pet crow (**A/N: The crow used in this play is a real crow. Akashi owned the crow) **He have a smug smirk.

Murasakibara was ready to attack akashi. Everyone is nervous about the outcome. Akashi just stood there waiting for his little friend.

The crow flew at akashi's shoulder, making murasakibara stop.

"Oh? I thought you want this mauibo? Why did you stop?" akashi asked, his tone is full of sarcasm.

The crow is staring at murasakibara, murasakibara stared back. He know, Murasakibara is starting to sweat. (**A/N: Murasakibara is afraid of crow.)**

Everyone is staring at murasakibara, all of them are waiting for the attack.

"Aka-chin i give up! You know that i...hate crows! Please just give me that mauibo! Pleaseeee?"

"Alright here you go" akashi said as he throw the mauibo to the giant. The giant was about to leave but akashi's crow flew over to murasakibara's head.

"WHAAAHAAAA! GO AWAY CROW!" murasakibara shouted as he started to run all over the stage. Maybe Akashi have some mercy, he signaled the crow to leave a crying murasakibara.

Everyone laugh at the scene.

-**Backstage-**

"Calm down murasakibaracchi" kise said as he tried to calm the giant who was crying

"But *sniff* The crow *sniff*"

"Give me my 20 yen. I won the deal, fair and square." midorima said

"What deal? I don't remember any" aomine obviously lied. He was gripping his wallet at his pants

-**Back to the stage-**

_The four of them are on their way to the top of the tower where the princess is sleeping. Once they reached the top, The prince saw girl he loved. He slowly walk towards the sleeping beauty, and..._

_-_**Backstage-**

"MAKE THEM STOOOOOPPPP!" kise hysterically shouted

"You want to die? Then stop them!" aomine complained

"WHAAAAHAAAA! Kurokocchi!"

-**Back to the stage-**

_The prince slowly lean over, until their lips touched._

"I knew you would come"

"Of course anything for you."

_The spell was broken, everybody woke up from their slumber. The Prince and The Princess appeared infront of their father's while their hands are intertwined with each other. The both of them are really destined to be together._

_**And they lived happily ever after.**_

**OMAKE:**

"Did all of you enjoyed the story i read?"

"Yes!" they all shouted

"I'm glad you all did."

"Sensei! Can i ask you a question?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"Are you the teal-haired princess in the story? And your husband is the red-haired prince?"

Akashi Tetsumi smiled at the question "So you figured out?"

"Yep! Its a really nice story sensei! Its really like a fairytale that came true!"

"Yes your right. A fairytale that came true." Tetsumi mumbled

"Oh! Its already breaktime, you may now take your break."

The kids exited the room, while tetsumi was left alone. She closed the book that she read for the children. She left the book on the table. In the book's cover was written in a cursive writing:

'_The red haired prince and the teal haired princess'_

_By: Momoi Satsuki_

**~O~O~O~**

**Phew! Finally done! Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it! Please tell me you do, please?**

**Now if you can't understand, its like this...**

**Tetsumi was telling the children about how she and akashi you know fell inlove with each other. In other words, Momoi wrote the book and gave it to Tetsumi, but the school play really happened. Momoi just wrote it.**

**So any confusion? Don't hesitate to tell me :) Please review!**

**T-E-T-S-U-Y-A is next on the line to be updated :)**

**Please wait patiently ;)**

**-seijuro407- **


End file.
